lily et james, pourquoi pas?
by pathy33
Summary: COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

-NON ! NON ! NON !!!

C NON-POTTER ! Je n irais pas aux bal avec toi, et je ne serais pas ta petite amie !!

-OOOOOO, allez Evans je sais que t'en crève d'envie ! Tu peux le dire tu m'aime, je sais que vous craquer toutes pour moi ! T'échappe pas a la règle, c'est normal après tout je suis irrésistible, intelligent, beau, riche, en un mots parfait !

-C'est ça et moi je suis Marilyn Mandson ! (nda : dsl, je c pas c sa s'écris comme sa, ne me tuer pas si c pas sa pitié ! en tous cas c une spéciale dédicace pour Alexandre !)

T'es QUI ?

Bah ! laisse tomber inculte des moldus, vas !

Allez lily-jolie-lys, viens avec moi au bal !!

NON ! Cria la dite lily-jolie-lys ! énervé au plus haut point Lily tourne les talons et grimpe en 4ème vitesse le grand escalier de marbre en marmonnent toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux pour qualifier Potter !et en bruit de font on entendait les petit ricanement de Sirius Black, le meilleur amis de Potter

Le dénommé Potter lui ne riait pas du tout,

- encore raté cornedrue !

la ferme Black !

ben moi je dis sa pour t'aider, mais je crois que tu lui tape sur les nerf !

nan !! tu crois !! j'avais pas remarqué !!crétin s'est fait exprès, comme sa elle va finir par céder !

ben, tu fais comme tu veux mais je crois que s'est pas la bonne solution !

très bien, alors mÔnsieur le dragueur, dit moi comment faire !

Sirius, bomba le torse, fier de savoir quelque chose que le grand James Potter ne sache pas.

Ben fous lui la paix pour l'instant,

HEIN !!! Mais t'est pas un peu fêlé sur les bords !! si je fais sa elle va se trouver un autre cavalier !!

Mais non, tout le monde sais qu 'elle est chasse garder, alors a part les serpentards personne va s'y risquer !

Non, c'est pas une bonne idée !je crois que je vais aller lui redemander !

Sans attendre la réplique de son ami, il tourne les talon pour allé trouver sa si précieuse Lily

dans la salle commune de griffondor

Lily étais au bords de la crise de nerf, Potter lui en fessait voir de toutes les couleurs, cette fois elle avais faillit le baffé, mais maintenant la crise étais passer grâce a Marianne, Julie et Léa, c trois meilleures amies, encore heureux qu'elles est étaient là sinon elle ravagerai de rage la salle commune!Mais voilas se repos, que dis-je cette délivrance, d'être lion de Potter ne dura pas longtemps ,le portrait pivota pour laisser entré son pire cauchemar !!

-Ah NON !! CASSE TOI avant que je t'égorge !!

-Mais Lily ma douce, ma tendre Lily, je veux juste que tu m'accompagne au bal !

-Ecoute Potter, dit Marianne en se levant, pendant que Lily fuyait , je crois continua-t-elle en pesant bien ses mots, que tu devrai peux être,..., comment dire, eee, bon merde, lui foutre la paix !!Elle en a plus que marre, tu la harcèle, sans arrêt, elle va devenir folle, je te jure, alors, laisse lui un peu dépasse, et peux être, je dis bien peux être, qu'elle va finir par accepter d'être ta cavalière.

-Tu, tu crois ? dit-il plain d'espoir

-Ben de toute façon elle veux pas vraiment allé au bals toute seule, et comme aucun garçon ose lui demandé de peur d'être victime de farce « made in James Potter »,alors si tu lui laisse un peu d'air, peux être qu'elle voudra bien

-D'accord, mais t'es sur, parce que, je veux pas y allé avec quelqu'un d'autre elle est si,...

si ...

-si Lily ?

-Ben ouais, si Lily, tellement merveilleuse d'ailleurs cette Lily

Marianne lui sourit doucement.

-Alors dis moi Marianne, je peux t'appeler Marianne ?

-Eeee, oui si tu veux mais je t'appel James alors !

-Ok !! alors avec qui compte tu allé au bals ?

-oh !Ben je c pas, plusieurs garçon me l'on proposé, mes je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai refusé, peux être que j'attend que quelqu'un de spécial me demande,.., elle fait un courte pause, puis reprends, le problème c'est que je sais pas qui !

-Donc tu as personne !

-Ben non, pourquoi ?

-oh, pour rien, pour rien, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, mais il nota mentalement de le dire a Sirius

-et, hum, est ce que, hum,

-oui ?

-nan rien, dsl, je te laisse, je vais voir Lily

Et le plus vite que

pouvais la porté ses courte jambe, la jeune fille saute du canapé, et cour presque jusqu'à sot dortoir.

-oui, mais bien sure miss Folw, marmonna pour lui même James, enfin je devrai dire future madame Black, car maintenant, James le savais, Sirius étais désespérément amoureux de la belle irlandaise, mais trop timide, oui, oui, trop timide, car faut pas croire, mais Sirius Black est très timide,...,lorsqu'il aime vraiment, hélas c'est pas souvent le cas, enfin bref, trop timide pour se déclaré, patmol, noie sa peine de ne pouvoir être avec elle avec d'autre fille, des fille d'un jour pour la plus part, toute sans importance. Mais James compte bien remédié a cela, de même que du problème Lily Evans, il le savait, elle étais faite pour lui, et lui fait pour elle, le problème s'est qu'elle ne s'en é pas encore rendus compte, ou alors qu'elle a encore trop peur de l'amour, comme les petite fille fragile, ou alors ,elle n'ose pas se l'avoué a elle même, oui sa doit être sa !pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tot !!

voilà c tou pour se premier chapitre, je c ,c court, mais bon soyez indulgent c ma toute premiere fics !!

dite moi se ke vous en penser, sincérement, surtout !!

je continue ou j'abandonne,

vous voulé kil se passe koi ?

é, puis dsl et re dsl pour l'orthographe, je recherche d'ailleur un ou une correctrice, donc si vous ete intéréssé,...

A é g oublié, je ne marche qu'au reviews, ben oué je débute alors il me faut des encouragements !!

donc TROIS review et je continue,moins j'abandone, ok ??

voilas,donc a pe etre bientôt !

bizzzzzzzzou

pathy33


	2. chapitre2

Coucou, dsl, j'avais oublie le disclamer dans mon premier chapitre alors,

**_Disclamer :_**Hélas rien est a moi, tout est a J K Rowling, je l'ai pourtant suplié mais elle veut pas me donner James et Lily !snif

Allez bonne lecture

Voilas le chapitre 2

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir à toute vitesse, et Marianne renter en trombe pour se cacher la tête sous sa couverture. Inquiète par l'attitude de mon amies, je me dirige doucement vers elle.

-Marichou, ça va ?

-Oui, oui Lils, t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste une super gourde, sans courage, et hyper stupide par dessus le march !

-Mais non, pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Et bien,… Oh je sais pas si tu vas être très contente, tu vois j'ai dis à James que

-JAMES !? C'est James maintenant ?!?!?!

-Ben ouais il m'appel Marianne alors moi je l'appel James, Tu vas pas m'en faire un fromage quand même ! Enfin bref, je lui ai dis de te foutre la paix com

-AH ! MAIS C'EST GENIAL SA !!! Il ta écouté au moins ?? s'enquis la jolie rousse

-Eee, ben, on peut dire, le problème c'est que je lui ai dis que si il te foutez la paix et de l'espace, tu… , tu….

-Je, je ???

-tuiraisaubalaveclui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

-Tu peux répété stp, j'ai pas tout compris !

L'irlandaise pris une profonde inspiration puis répéta plus clairement :

-Tu irais au bal avec lui, enfin j'ai dis peut être, rajouta t-elle rapidement voyant la tête de son amie

-QUOI !!!!Mais t'es pas un échappé de l'asile toi? Moi Lily Elodie Fleur Evans n'irai JAMAIS au bals avec James J'ai- la- tête- de- la- taille- d'une- mongolfière Potter !!!

-Mais tu vas pas allé au bals toute seul quand même ?

-Ben, il y a d'autre gars dans se bahut que je sache.

-Ouais, ta le choix, c'est vrai, tu sort, se qui ont une petite amie, se qui on déjà une cavalière, se qui ne veulent pas prendre un festival de farce des maraudeur dans la tronche, et il te reste, ben James Potter et quelques serpentard qui de toute façon auront la malchance d'être attaqué par la bande des 4 donc ils s'en foute royalement. Mais il ne t'inviterons pas parce que tu es d'ascendance moldu, donc, si je fais un récapitulatif rapide tu a le chois entre, James Potter et Potter James !lui dit-elle avec un sourir victorieux

-De toute façon, comme il ne me foutra a mais la paix le problème est régl !!

-Pffffff ! T'es têtu toi quand tu t'y mets !!

-Je sais lui réponds-t-elle en riant a moitié. Et toi avec qui tu vas allé au bals ?

La jolie brune pris une adorable teinte rosé.

-Oh, ben je sais pas trop, j'ai pas décidé, Adrien Cooper me l'a demander et puis Max Jordan, Julien Abbot, Goerge McKinnon aussi, mais je leur ai dis que j'allais réfléchir, parce que je ne savais vraiment pas si je voulais être avec eux ou pas.

-Peut-être que tu attends une autre invitation ?!lui fit Lily avec unepetit clin d'œil

-De quoi tu parle réplique la jeune fille en devenant couleur cerise

-Oh ! Peut être que tu veux que un jolie garçon, avec les initial S.B. te le demande

-Oh ! tu divagues là Lils, il ne me le demandera jamais de toute façon, pourquoi un garçon comme lui voudrais que je soit SA cavalière§ Je suis trop moche, ennuyeuse, sans intéré et

-Stop !! C'est toi qui divague l ! Tu n'est rien de tous sa ! Tiens regarde.

Lily se lève et vas vers son armoire, puis reviens avec un miroir.

-Regardes et dis moi se que tu vois !

-Un monstre, plus que banal en plus

-Ben moi je vois une magnifique jeune fille avec des yeux bleu-gris envoûtant, une somptueuse chevelure brune, une nez adorable, des lèvre fine et invitante, et des rondeurs bien placé, si tu vois de quoi je parle (nda : pour les idiots, elle a de belle petite fesse et une poitrine plutôt généreuse)

-Oh, de toute façon quoi que je dise tu restera sur tes position, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, t'as tout compris ma poule !!

Elle partire toutes les deux dans les bras réconfortants du rire.

Tellement d'ailleurs que James qui étais rester dans la salle commune étais en trais de ce si elle n'avais pas sombrer dans la folie douce.

-Bon allez, finit de traîné faut que je trouve patmol.

Sur ces bonne parole Potter se lève de son fauteuil préféré (celui hyper confortable au coin du feu)et marche d'un pas tranquil vers leportrait mais juste a cette instant précis…

Ah, je c, c sadik, mais que voulais vous, il faut bien un peu de suspense ,

Encore, dsl, je c que se chapitre est lui aussi très court mais bon je débute !!

Com d'hab je marche aux reviews, dsl, je suis jeune auteur alors j'ai besoin d'encouragement !

Merci a tous pour bien vouloir perdre votre temps a lire ma piètre fics

Et maintenant place aux RAR

**_Angelofshadows30 :_**

Voilas j'ai sédé , t'as ta suite. Merci pour m'avoir poussé a continué choupinette !!

Kiss

**_Dark-Mione :_**

Merci beaucoup.Voilas la suite.

Kiss

**_Sadesirius0 :_**

Merci pour ton compliment, je vais essayer de faire plus long, mais je débute et comme tu le vois j'ai un peu de mal, alors dsl, mais je vais bossé plus, promis ! lol kiss

**_Slytherin0 :_**

2 reviews! Wahooo, tu me gate!Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Voilas la suite, elle te conviens ?

kiss


	3. chapitre 3re corigé, si cette fois ca ma...

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi tout est a J K Rowling

« **pensées de Lily »**

« _pensées de James »_

Chapitre3

Sur ces bonne parole Potter se lève de son fauteuil préféré (celui hyper confortable au coin du feu)et marche d'un pas tranquille vers le portrait mais juste a cette instant précis il entends un grand BOUM provenir du dortoir des filles, affolé il monte 4 à 4 les marche de l'escalier menant a celui-ci. (nda :je c normalement les garçon peuvent pas monté dans le dortoir des filles mais pour ma fic on va faire comme si ! lol)

Il ouvre avec fracas la porte du dortoir et trouve une Lily, tomber de son lit sous un violent coup d'oreiller, morte de rire. Il l'a trouva plus que magnifique, avec ses long cheveux aubrun en désordre, ses yeux émmeuraude étincelant de joie et son rire frais et doux comme une brise d'été. Soudain elle stopére.

POOOOOOOOOOOOTER !!!!!!!!!! C'est un dortoir de FILLE ici !!! Mon dortoir alors, Dégage !!!

-Mais j'ai entendu un gros boum, je croyait que vous aviez un problème moi !! dit-il d'un ton mi-reproche, mi-attrist

-Comment sa un GROS **_boum _**Dis aussi que je suis une baleine !!!

-Mais non !! J'ai pas dis sa ! T'es magnifique, adorable, toute fine te toute légère, et

-hahahahaha !!!! elle si mit a rire comme une folle Je me moquai de toi, je sais très bien se que tu voulais dire !

James restais fort perplexe, elle riait Avec lui, enfin de lui, mais c pareil !! TROP COOL !!!

-Bon maintenant que ta vu qu'on est pas morte, tu peux dégag !stp.

-Bien sur Lily-jolie-lys, a vos ordre jolie demoiselle !!

Pour toute réponse il vit une chaussure se dirigé droit sur lui, il fit un pas en arrière et tira vivement la porte, il entendis un petit baoum, bref et bien distinct, preuve que le projectile avait atteint la malheureuse porte.

-Bon, allez, s'est partie mon ptit James, ta vu ta belle, alors maintenant tu pars voir ton pote Sirius pour lui arranger un coup avec Folw, enfin je veux dire Marianne, comme ça tu te rapproche discrétos de Lils,tu devient son ami, puis son chum !Mon plan est PAR-FAIT !! Niak, Niak, Niak !

La porte souvri à la volé et il fut renversé par une Lily en serviette de bain.

-T'es encore là toi !! Non attends, me dis pas que tu me matés dans le trou de la serrure quand même !! PERVERS !! GROS DEGUELASSE !!!

-Mais non lils, calme toi voyons, j'étais juste pris dans mes pensés et je te signal au passage que j'étais dos a la porte quand tu ma sauté dessus.

-Oh, bon d'ac… QUOI !!!! SAUTE DESSUS !!! Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus !!! Je t'ai bouscul !! Je suis rentré en COLISION avec toi, parce que je ne te sauterai J-A-M-A-I-S dessus !!! Tu m'entends ??!!

-Ben pour t'entendre, je t'entends ! Tout le châteaux t'entends d'ailleurs ! Et puis je SAIS que ta fais exprès de me bousculé, pour te retrouvé pressé contre mon corps d'athlète, mais tu sais, toi ta pas besoin d'être aussi violente, il suffit de demander !

Il posa c'est mains autour de sa taille et l'attire contre ui, Lily reléve la tête et le regarde.

«** putin, non lils, te laisse pas faire, bouge !! Réagis putin ! Non, non !! Mayday, mayday , ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ! Pas les yeux !!Ben trop tard t'es foutu »**

« Ahhhh !Lextase, elle m'a pas repous ! enfin pas encore. OhOh ! Non Lily ne me fixe pas comme ça, je vais craqué, je vais craqué,… »

Et sans même sans rendre vraiment compte Jamse baisse doucement la tête pour l'embrasser

« **OH !OH ! Non mais qu'est qu'il fait ?! Mon dieu il va m'embrasser !! Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !Pourquoi j'ai des papillon dans le ventre a cette idée ?!OH, mon dieu il est si proche !, on mon dieu, oh mon dieu !!! »**

_« Bordel que ses lévre son douce et sucr ! »_

« **Hum que c'est bon ! Non lils, pas bien, pas bien, remets moi en mode marche, allez, plus vite que ca ! »**

Et là, tout d'un coup Lily réagit et brise leur étreinte, lui administre un coup de genoux spectaculaire au partie, et la plus belle gifle de l'histoire de Poudlard !

-NON , MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN ??? T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ??? Ca fait hyper mal !!!

-C'est fais pour ! T'es trop con Potter !! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! T'es vraiment trop con !!!

-Non ! PAS CON !Juste amoureux ! hurla-t-il a sont tour. Je t'aime Lily Evans repris-t-il d'un ton plus doux cette fois.

-Tu QUOI ??? Non mais tu divague l !!!Tu peux PAS être amoureux de moi James. Je te l'interdis de m'aimer ! Reviens a la raison, je t'en pris.

Lily pris les jambes a son cou direction « salle de bain des préfets » en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

James lui étais abasourdis, et se tenez les…, enfin vous voyez quoi !(nda :les couilles !! Mais bon je pense pas que sa fasse fuper bien de marquer sa dans ma fics alors …)

-Putin, de bordel de merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?!

-Ce que t'as fais James !? T'es vraiment trop con !!

-Mais QUOI ??!! Je lui ai juste dis que je l'aimais Marianne ! C'est tous , juste un petit « je t'aime » !

-T'es trop con !! Tu sais se que ses parents lui ont dit a la rentrée de sa 4° année, juste quand elle monté dans le train ? non ? Ben juste « on t'aime », elle, elle a répondu, « moi aussi je vous aime », et il ne sont jamais rentaient chez eux, ils sont morts, mort James tu comprend ?! Toute les personne qui lui on dit un jour « je t'aime » sont morte !

-MERDE !! Chui vraiment trop con alors !!

-Ca tu l'as dis, en plus, je crois, qu'elle étais en train de se rendre compte qu'elle ressentais un truc pour toi !Et ta tout fais foir !

-Non, c'est pas possible !Je peux pas la perdre avant de l'avoir eux ! JE REFUSE !!!

Il dégringole les escaliers, et court, court, court dans tous le châteaux pour la trouver, soudain, il se souvient de sa tenue, … plutôt , disons légère, et partie vers la salle de bain des préfets , il étais sur le point de rentré lorsque il se ravisa.

« Pénétré dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle est dans son bain, c'est peut être pas la meilleur solution si je veux me faire pardonné de l'avoir fais pleur ! »pensa-t-il.

Finalement il se posa aux pied d'une armure juste a coté de la porte et attends, attends…

Voilas, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, moi personnellement je ne l'aime pas.

Bon, vous voulez que l'histoire évolue comment ?

Aidez-moi parce que je sais pas trop quoi écrire et vu comme je suis partie, ma fics va se terminé dans deux chapitres !!

Donc HELP-ME !! et surtout REVIEWS, REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS,REVIEWS!!!!!

Because I LOVE REVIEWS!!

Maintenant place au RAR

**__**

**_Dark-Mione :_**

Ben voilà la suite, jéspere qu'elle te plaira et que j'ai pas mis trop longtemps pour te la maitre !lol

Kiss

**_Dinoushette :_**

Merci pour le compliment

Voilas la suite

Kiss

**_Sadesirius :_**

merci, voilà un news chapitre

kiss

**_merovia :_**

merci, voilà la suite jéspére que te plaira

kiss

**_bel-o-kiu-kiuni:_**

merci beaucoup

kiss


	4. chapitre 4

-tadadidada !! Bon allez sirius, tu monte au dortoir, tu te fais tout beau et tu vas voir Marianne, et tu l'invite au bals, et puis tu l'embrasse et puis tu lui propose le mariage et puis tu lui fais des enfant, et,..

-Et le mome, arrête de divagué, et donne moi le mots de passe

-Ouais vous avez raison, je divague là, « black pearl »

Sirius rentre dans la salle commune et vois son meilleur amis qui se faire traité de con par sa douce, il lui répond un truc et se mets a décendre les escalier comme si sa vie en dépendais et sort de la salle commune avec le même empressement.

-Mais qu'es ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Il est trop con, voilas se qu'il lui prend, répond Marianne sans le regardé, il se demanda même si c'est a lui qu'elle parler.

-Pardon ?

-Hein ?OH ! Sirius c'est toi, enfin je veux dire, oui c'est toi je le vois bien mais,...,oh, c'est pas vrai qu'elle cruche, j'ai l'air si stupide !

-Moi je trouve pas dit en rougissant Sirius

-Hum, alors, eeee, tu vas avec qui au bal ?demanda timidement la belle irlandaise, plus rouge qu'une tomate

-Personne pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'y allé avec quelqu'un de spécial a mes yeux. dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-oh, a ses paroles son cœur se brisa en milles morceaux, « hum, un personne spécial donc par conséquent pas moi bien sur », ses pensées firent remplir ses yeux d'eau.

-Marianne sa va ? s'enquie le jeune homme.

-oh, oui oui, ne t'inquiète dont pas, je me disais que tu a de la chance si toi tu peux allé avec cette personne au bal, moi cette personne si spécial pour moi ne me remarque pratiquement pas, « et pourtant, putin , je l'aime a en mourir pour lui, mais je ne suis que son ami. »

-oh, oui je te comprend, fit il complètement abattu, « ainsi elle étais amoureuse d'un autre et se crétin ne s'en rendais même pas compte ». Cette personne si spécial pour moi en aime un autre et je t'assure que c'est horrible !

-Ah, bon, elle a déjà un petit ami ?

-non je crois pas.

-alors pourquoi dis tu qu'elle en aime un autre ?Peux être que tu te trompe !

-Non je crois pas, c'est elle qui me la dis

-Elle t a repouss ! Elle est folle !cria t'elle presque. Enfin, repris t elle plus calmement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a fais ça !

-Ah bon !!! enfin, je veux dire pourquoi ?

Marianne rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux !

-he, ben ,en fait c'est a dire que, enfin, mais c'est qui cette fille ?

-C'est pas polie de répondre a une question par une autre question ! réponds d'abord a la mienne et je répondrai a la tienne !

-humm, c'est que vous tu je , enfin, je, ben t'ai le gars le plus populaire et toute les barbies avec les qu'elle tu es sortie ou tu veux sortir n'aurais jamais refusé. Et puis faut l'avoué, t'ai très agréable a regarder rajouta t elle tout bas dans un souffle.

-Estcequetuveuxbienm'acompagneraubaletetremapetiteamie ?

-eee, je serais ravie de répondre oui a ta question mais, Sirius se décomposa et la coupa

-Non, c'est bon j'ai compris. C'est pas grave, je ne m'étais pas tromp

-Mais attends, je veux juste que tu répète plus clairement parce que j'ai pas compris !

-Oh ! Pardon, je me suis emportais.

-Alors, c'étais quoi ta question ?

Sirius se mis a danser d'un pieds sur l'autre, son visage vira au rouge, et il regarda ses pieds en triturant ses mains

-hum, Est ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal ? « Zut chui une merde, pourquoi j'ai pas finit ma phrase comme tous a l'heure »

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais y allé avec une personne spécial a tes yeux ? Tu devrai lui demander d'abord qui sait peux être qu'elle te dira oui !

-Je viens de le faire.

« Mon cœur se remplis de joie, ainsi c'étais moi la personne si spécial a ses yeux !! »

-C'est moi ta personne spécial a tes yeux ? demandais-je timidement

-oui répondit-il tout bas

-Oh, mon dieu !!!!! Je serais Ravis, super heureuse, magiquement heureuse de t'accompagner !!!cria t elle Enfin je veux dire que se serais avec plaisir, que j'irais avec toi a se bal Sirius.

Ses yeux se remplir de joie

Tout doucement il monta les marche pour être lui aussi devant la porte du dortoir des filles, après tous elle avais dit oui pour allé au bals avec lui alors, pourquoi ne pas continué sur sa lancé et posé la deuxième question.

Il étais a présent a cinquante centimètre d'elle.

-Et ,est ce que tu voudrai bien être ma petite amie ? demanda t'il dans un souffle

A cette question le souffle de la jeune fille se bloqua.

-Oh Sirius !, elle fit un pas en avant et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne , il pris rapidement le contrôle du baisé, il agrippa sa talle fine et la rapprocha encore plus prés de lui, jusqu'à se qu'elle soit collé contre lui puis, il quémanda l'entré de sa bouche, entré qu 'elle lui accorda instantanément, leur ballet débuta, se fut un baisé doux , tendre et passionné en même temps, il finire a contre cœur par rompre le baisé.

-whaou !

-Je crois que tu a la réponse a ta question, amour de ma vie

-Alors c'est vrai, tu, tu m'aime ?

-Oh, non, je m'amuse juste a embrassé avec tous mes amis de cette façon !

-Quoi ??!!!

-Mais non, Idiot c'étais un joke !! bien sur que je t'aime sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais embrasser !

Et leur ballet recommença de plus belle.

Voilas c'est finit pour aujourd'hui !!!

Désolé, je sais que se chapitre et ridiculement court.

, je sais aussi que se chapitre n'ai pas super, mais je suis vraiment en pane d'inspiration, d'ailleurs vous avez remarquer a quel point ce minuscule chapitre a eu du mal a sortir

alors reviewvé moi pour me donner du courage et me donnais des conseils, et bien sur pour me donnai votre avis, parce que il compte beaucoup pour moi !

et puis parce que j 'ADORE les reviews !!!

Alors merci a tous mes reviewer et puis a tous mes lecteur qui ne reviewe pas mais qui me lise quand meme.

maintenant place au RAR

**_Dark- Mione :_**

Nounou ??!! C'est mignon! On m'avais jamais appelais comme sa avant. Je crois que je vais te trouvé un pti nom aussi, que pense tu de choupette ?, moi j'aime bien donc de toute façon, sa sera choupette. Lol

Merci pour tout tes compliment, t'es trop gentille.

Big kissous

**_hermione b :_**

Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite

Kiss

**_Magic-Pinky :_**

Merci voilas la suite

Kiss

**_Dinousette :_**

Merci pour le conseil, je crois que je vais le suivre.

Et merci pour tes compliment.

Kiss

**_Sadesirius :_**

Merci pour tes encouragements

kiss


	5. chapitre 5

La porte s'ouvre tout doucement, elle sort, plus magnifique que jamais avec son jeans bleu délavé taille basse et sa chemise cintré verte, ses cheveux encore humide dut sûrement a son bain. Je crois qu'il faut que je ferme ma bouche, que j'ai sans le vouloir ouverte sous le choc de sa beauté. Je me lève précipitamment, elle ne ma pas encore vu, sa va pas tardé, elle commence a se retourné,

-AH ! Potter bon dieu de merde tu ma fais une de ces peur !! tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

-Bien sur que non Evans. Je, enfin tu vois j'ai pas l'habitude de faire sa, d'ailleurs je suis vraiment pas doué pour se genre de chose, mais bon comme pour une fois, c'est, enfin,

-Bon accouche Potter je vais pas y passé ma nuit !

-Excuse moi pour tous a l'heure, je ne voulais pas te faire pleuré.

-Si tu le dis.

-Quoi ?? je te fais des excuse, chose que je ne fais JAMAIS et toi c'est tous se que tu trouve a dire ?!

-Bon écoute Potter, je m'en tape de tes excuse parce que je sais que t'en a rien a foutre de moi. La preuve depuis qu'on est rentré a Pourdlard tu fais tous pour me ridiculisé, tu me dis que je suis belle, tu me « pourchasse » alors écoute moi bien parce que je n le répéterai pas : Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais, rien que d'entendre ton nom j'ai envie de vomir, mon estomac sort presque des que je t'aperçois, tu es un crétin imbus de sa personne, avec une mongolfiére a la place de la tête, et un fi-fils a papa pourrit gâté. Alors arrête ton cirque et fout moi la paix !! Maintenant excuse- moi mes amies m'attendent. Sans lui laissé le temps de répondre je tourne les talons et part vers la tour de griffondor.

James baisse la tête il a l'air anéanti, peut être que j'y suis allé un peu fort sur se cou, certes c'est vrai j'ai envie de vomir quand je le vois tellement que je suis nerveuse a l'idée de lui parlé, mon estomac veux sortir tellement que sa présence me bouleverse, je ne l'aime pas, je l'adore, pire je suis folle de lui. Mais tous sa je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde.

Après se « petit » échange la vie reprends son court au châteaux, tous les maraudeurs semble être heureux, en plus c'est une période parfaite, noël qu'elle meilleur période pour faire des farces ?! Mais voilas les apparence son souvent trompeuses, James ne va pas bien, au bien sur, a part sirius personne ne le sait, quoi que peut être rémus, enfin il fais toujours style, je suis le mecs le plus craquant de la terre, toutes les filles sont a mes pieds, j'en drague au moins 5 différentes par jour, mais il ne va vraiment pas bien. Lily, sa douce fleur est dégoûté par lui.

De son coté la jolie rousse ne va pas bien non plus, pour une fois james, non, non pas james, potter ! c'est Potter que je dois l'appel !! donc pour une fois POTTER a fais exactement se qu'elle lui a dit, c'est a dire, lui foutre la paix, des qu'ils se croisent il évite son regard ou change de direction, il ne lui parle plus, ne la taquine plus. Elle en ai désespéré.

_2h du mat dortoir de griffondor_

« Bon sang, pourquoi je me sent si mal ?? Après tout c'es moi qui lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Putain pourquoi cet idiot ma obéit !!?? Il le fait jamais normalement. Qu'est ce que je peut bien faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Peut être que je pourrais lui parler, oué c'est sa faut que je lui adresse la parole !! Mais je vais lui dire quoi ?? Je pourrais lui demander de l'aide peux être, arrrrg mon dieu je vais être obligé de LUI avoué qu'il est meilleur que moi quelque part !!!! C'est horrible !!! Bon alors je vais le voir, et je lui dis que je, que je, eeeee, que je quoi ??? bordel j'ai pas de problème !!! bon, réfléchis Lily, qu est que j'ai comme cour demain ? double cour de potion, arithmacie, et métamorphose, PARFAIT il est très doué en métamorphose alors j'ai juste a faire semblant de ne pas arrivé a faire ma métamorphose et par conséquent je me vois dans l'_obligation_ de lui demander de l'aide !!! mon plan est parfait !!! »

« POURQUOI ??? pourquoi tu me déteste tant Lily, ma douce fleur de lys. J'ai beau faire tout les effort de la terre je n'arrive pas a te sortir de mon esprits. Je t'aime tant, pourquoi ne le comprend tu pas ??!! pourquoi ne m'aime tu pas ??!! POURQUOI ??? »

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'ai a moitié crier le dernier pourquoi.

- Pourquoi , tant de pourquoi sans parce que. Telle est la grande question cornedrue, me réponds a moitié moony , « c'est dingue comment même en dormant se mecs peut être philosophique ! » Maintenant dors James !! te prends pas la tête avec Evans

- Ta raison moony, désolé, bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, cour de métamorphose

- Qui veut bien essayer en premier ?? Personne pas de volontaire ?? très bien, Miss Evans montrer nous.

- Et bien en fait professeur, j'ai quelque difficulté.

- Nous allons voir sa, montrer nous.

- _Crepida litis_

- Non, non, non, vous tenez mal votre baguette, et puis vous devais fixer votre chaussure en pensant a l'oiseaux que vous voulez que sa devienne !

- Je n'y arrive vraiment pas professeur !!

- Bien ne paniquez pas miss evans, un autre élève va essayez, hummm , voyons, monsieur Potter pas exemple, allez y.

- Bien sur professeur. Hum hum. _Crepid litis_, un ohhhh admiratif et général s élève de toute part dans la salle

- Magnifique !! votre rossignol est splendide monsieur Potter ! 15 points pour griffondor. Comme vous êtes aussi a griffondor vous allez aidez miss Evans pour qu'au prochain cour elle réussisse cette métamorphose.

- Eh, professeur, je ne crois pas que

- Ce sera parfait professeur, merci, je suis sur de réussire au prochaine coure avec Potter comme professeur.

- Bien le problème est réglé comme sa. Vous pouvez partir le cour est terminer.

Je sort en quatrième vitesse de la classe je sais que Potter va me demander des explications, le problème c'est que j'ai rien prévue.

- Evans !! Evans !!

Je ne me retourne même pas, je continue mon chemin, si il veut vraiment me parler il a qu'a m appeler Lily

- LILYYYYYYYY !

Ah ben quand il veut il peut. Je me retourne un air hyper innocent gravé sur la figure.

- Oui James, j' accentue bien sur le James. Il semble figé.

- Tu, tu, …

- Je quoi James ?

- Tu ma appeler James ?

- Ben oui, tu m'appel bien Lily ! tu veux pas ? C'est pas grave tu sais je peut t' appeler Potter si tu préfère.

- Non, non, James c'est parfait !

- Alors tu voulais quoi James ?

- Ee, ben, ee, non, rien finalement. Ce soir je t'attends a 20h dans la salle sur demande pour t'aider pour la métamorphose. Tu sais ou s'est ?

- Bien sur !! Alors a ce soir, James. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main et un sourire, puis je m'éloigne pour rejoindre Julie et Léa. Marianne elle , est malheureusement trop occupé a chatouillé les amygdale de Sirius avec sa langue.

19H30 dortoir des filles de septièmes année de griffondor

-Oh lala !! Que je suis nerveuse !! dans trente minute je dois être a l'autre bout du châteaux et je sais toujours pas comment me fringu !! C'est la cataaaaaaaaaa !

-OK OK !! calme toi lilounette ! pourquoi tu mettrais pas, eee, ton pantalon rouge bordeaux et, eeeee, ta chemise cintré noir ?

-Tu crois ?

-mais oui tu sera magnifique ! Au fait ta un rencard avec qui ?? hein petite cachottière !! Ce mecs doit tu faire un effet monstre pour que tu stresse comme sa..

-Ecoute chichou ( c un surnom de léa) je te demande pas avec qui tu vas a la tour d'astronomie alors ne me demande pas avec qui je vais a la salle sur demande.

-La salle sur demande !!! Putain !! tu va faire quoi dans cette salle !!! tu sais Lily c'est l'endroits préféré des couple pour, eeee, enfin tu vois.

-Ahh NON !! tu t'y mets pas toi aussi juju !!

Comme j'ai finit de m'habillé, je prends ma baguette et sort de la chambre .

Pendant se temps dans le dortoir des maraudeurs

-Arrête de stresse comme sa cornedrie d'amour !!

-la ferme black ! Putain !!! Tu te rends compte elle ma appeler James !!!

-Bon moony je désespère !!

-Bah ! Laisse le un peu, il plane !

-ben pas trop longtemps j'espère parce que faudrait pas qu'il fasse attendre la demoiselle, ta rendez vous dans vingt minute, il en faut dix pour allez la bas, 15 parce que tu plane, et comme tu es un parfait gentleman tu dois arrivé avant la dame, alors au revoir cornedrue.

Sirius me jette littéralement hors de la chambre, donc j'ai pas trop le choix je descends je suis sur le point de poussé le portrait quand je l'entend descendre rapidement, vous allez me dire que sa peut être n'importe qui mais je connaît se pas, et je sais que c'est le sien, je pousse très vite le portrait, il faut absolument que j'arrive avant elle alors je cours.

****

Voilas c finit !!!!!!! enfin pour se chapitre !!

Alors un milliard de désolé pour avoir été très longue a poster, mais je n'avais pas envie décrire et puis javais perdu mon cd de garou, sans lui je peut po écrire !!

Donc voilas, ce chapitre est quand meme plus long que les précédent, (bon daccord pas beaucoup, mé kan mm…), je ne posterai pas de chapitre avant quinze jour car demain je rentre a linternat, donc no pc, se wk je suis chez un amies, donc no pc, et la semain daprés je suis en cour et a linternat donc no pc

Voilaaaaaa

Je pense que le chapitre prochaine sera le dernier mais c'est pas sur plein didée farfelu sont entrain de germé dan mon espris de folle !!!!

Et puis voilà c tout, alors si vous avez aimez, non, enfaite meme si vous avez po aimez, reviewwwwwwwwww

Et biensur un grand gran merci a tout mes reviewver !!!!

RAR :

**_Namasta :_**

Merci, sa me fais très plaisir

Bizzz

**_virg05 :_**

merci, j'ai écouté ton conseil

bizzz

Angel-of-Shadows-30: 

Ben merci choupinette

Bizzzzzzzzou

**_Kritari :_**

Merci té tro gentille

Bizz

**Magic-Pinky :**

Merci ta reviews ma fé très plaisir

Bizz

**_Kaena Black :_**

Merci bocoup

Bizz

**_Disnousette:_**

Merci voila ta suite, elle te plait?

Bizz

**_Dark-mione :_**

Merci pour ta ô combien précieuse aide !!

Bizou


	6. chapitre 6

Je suis un garcon donc forcément je cour plus vite qu'elle, de plus elle, elle marche, par conséquent, j'arrive très vite à la salle sur demande.

« Elle est remplie de coussins, hummm, ça me donne des idées, … NON !!! Arrête de pensé avec la partie sud de ton anatomie. Faut pas que je gâche tout cette fois ! Holala !!! Dire qu'elle m'appel James maintenant… »

-Toc, toc, toc

« Merde, merde merde, la voila!! Qu'est ce que je fais, qu'est ce que je fais, qu'est ce que je fais ! »

'' Ben, ouvre-lui pauvre crétin !''

-Oh ! James tu es déjà l ? ! Tu m'as pas entendue frapp ?

-…

-James ?

''Ben répond triple andouille !!!!''

-euhmm, pardon, je, je, je rêvé, mais tu sais la vue d'un ange d'une telle beauté me mets dans un état second !

-Merci, c'est très gentil ce que tu viens de me dire, dit-elle en rougissant.

« Merlin !! Elle a rougit !!!! Elle m'a pas insulté quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était belle !!!haaaaaaa !!!! »

-Mais ce n'est rien que la vérité Lily jolie lys.

Elle rougit encore.

-Euhmm, tu veux bien m'expliquer la métamorphose alors, s'il te plait ? !

-Bien sur, alors tu, …(moment de silence)

-Oui ? Je quoi James ?

-Pourquoi t'as fait semblant de pas réussir cette métamorphose en cour ?

-Pardon ??!

-Ben c'-Pardon ??!

-Ben c'est trop simple pour que TU la ratte, alors ta forcément fait exprès.

-Je, je,, bon d'accord, j'avoue, je

-Quoi ? !!!! Ta vraiment fais exprès !!!!

Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui je sais !

C'est à cause de se serdaigle, sturgis podmore, j'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait ! Tu croyais qu'il te proposerai des cours particuliers peut être ! ?

-Mais non !!! Sturgis ne m'attire pas du tout !! Et de toute façon même si il me l'avait proposé, j'aurais poliment refuser, et tu sais pourquoi James ? !! Tu sais au moins pourquoi James ? !!

-non.

-Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il m'aime aussi, enf

-Ton cavalier pour le bal je suppose, coupa-t-il

-Et bien en faite, je ne lui ai pas encore proposé,

-Pfff, tu parle il ta foutu une veste, plutôt oui !!

-Ce n'est PAS vrai ! Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu ne m'aime pas !! Tu veux juste me posséder !!! Comme une poupée Barbie, un jouet, voilas ce que je suis pour toi Potter !!! Pire je ne suis sûrement qu'un putin de parie entre toi et Black !! Très bien, très bien, tu as gagn !!! Je suis amoureuse de toi !! T'es content ? ! Maintenant va-y, crie le sur tout les toits que tu as fais craquer l'inflexible Lily Evans !!!

Et avant qu'il ai put ne serait-ce qu'assimilé son monologue elle était déjà partie en claquant la porte.

-Mais, mais,, elle a bien dit « Je suis amoureuse de toi !! ». J'ai pas rêv ? !!

''Ben, non, je crois pas que tu ai rêvé, ou alors j'ai rêvé avec toi !!''

-LILY !!!ATTENDS !!!!!!!!

« Je cour, mais je ne sais pas ou mes pas me portent, je ne regarde pas ou je vais. »

-BAOUMMM !!!!

« Je viens de tourné à l'angle et de rentré en collision avec quelqu'un. C'est un garçon, je le sais, car malgré la violence du choc, lui, il est resté debout alors que moi je suis le cul parterre. Je regarde le sol, je n'ose pas levé les yeux. Mais, hélas une voix, bien désagréable par son son, et ses propos, me force à relevé la tête. »

-Eh ! Sang de bourbe ! Tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ! Maintenant que tu m'a touché je vais devoir me désinfecter et brûlé cette robe !

-Je m'en fout Malefoy dis-je en me relevant.

Je le fixe bien dans les yeux. C'est un combat glace/émeraude. Il me saisit à la gorge et me claque contre le mur.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? ! Sang de bourbe.

-Lâche-moi du con !!! Tu me fais mal !

-Et alors, c'est le but ! dit il en haussant les épaule.

-Je t'ai dis de me lâch !

-Et si je refuse, et, il fait glisser sa main le long de ma cuisse, que je m'amusé un peu plutôt ?? Hein qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Moi je trouve que se serai vachement agréable !Non ?

-NON ! Lâches moi !! Maintenant !

-non, j'ai pas envie, sa main frôle ma poitrine. Mais dis donc, t'es plutôt bien roulé pour une sang de bourbe.

-Non ! Ma voix n'est plus qu'une plainte étouffée. Lâche-moi Malefoy

-Elle t'a dis de te lâché salle fouine !!

-Tiens, tiens, tiens saint Potter, toujours a la recherche de déchet a sauv ? !

-Non, je cherché ma petite amie, et, a mon grand malheur, c'est toi qui l'a ! Alors lâche-la ! Ou sinon…

Lucius palis. James a sorti sa baguette, c'est mauvais pour lui ça.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis meilleur que toi. Alors lâche-la !

-Et pourquoi ! ? Au derniere nouvelle, elle n'est pas ta petite amie.

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

-Pas vrai ? sang de bourbe.

Trop tard pour lui, dés que ses mots son prononcé, James s'est jeté sur lui et lui envois un joli direct du droit en pleine face, il reste sur le carreaux. Les gorilles veulent le venger mais voyant l'air de « serial killer » de James, il préfère récupéré leur chef – toujours sur le carreaux- et s'en aller.

Je tombe a genoux sur la pierre froide et rude. Je peux enfin respiré correctement.

-Lily ! James se précipite vers moi. Ma Lily ça va !?

-Ne me touches pas !

-Quoi ?!!!!

-Tu m'as très bien compris, ne me touche pas ! Je laisse une ou deux secondes passé et ajoute : Embrasse- moi plutôt !!

Sa mine déconfite se transforme en un sourire « banane ».

-Avec plaisir !!

« Humm !! Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, en plus elles ont goût de mures. Et elle sont parfaitement proportionné pour embrassé les miennes. »

« Putin !! Qu'il embrasse bien se mec !!! »

Après disons , a peu prés, 20 minute de bécotage intensif, il se décide a rentrer a la tour.

Sur le chemin

-James ?!

-Oui mon cœur ?! me répondit il avec un sourir radieux a l'idée de pouvoir utilisé des surnom de se genre en toute liberté

-Tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le bals ?!

-Bien sûr !!

Arrivé devant la tour, James s'arréte brusquement.

-Dis moi Lily

-Oui Jamesie !

-Eyh !!! Ne m'appel pas Jamesie !

-Ah, non ? pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit en temps que ta petite amie de te donné des surnom affectueux ?!

-EEE, non, enfin si, enfin, c'est pas ça, mais j'aime pas se surnom.

-Très bien alors tu préfère peut être petit poussin en sucre, ou mon jamsiechou au caramel ?!

-EEE, non, en faite jamesie c'est très bien !

-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? jamesie ?

-T'e d'accord pour que tout le monde sache que, tu m'aime, que j' t'aime, que l'on s'aime, et que l'on sort ensemble ?!

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il me fait un magnifique sourire et on rentre main dans la main dans la salle commune, bondé de monde a cette heure.

FIN

Bon OK se chapitre et plutot tiré par les cheveux et nul a chié, mais ntre les cour crevant et les devoir mon cerveaux et fatigué alors escusé moi. En plus j'ai été forcé a l'écrire, vous savez angel of shadows a des argument hyper persuasif quand elle veut !!!

Merci a tous me reviever.

Dsl mes je suis malade alors je répond pas a mes review je vais plutot me remetre au lit.

Laisser moi une ptite reviews sur se chapitre ou meme sur l'histoire en général.

Bizzzzzzou

pathy


End file.
